


Fetch!

by Lanceeselhombre



Series: Space Whale Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, Let my boy be happy and play with his pet, Post Season 6, quantum abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceeselhombre/pseuds/Lanceeselhombre
Summary: Keith finally teaches his wolf how to play fetch.





	Fetch!

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by my girl @AllThatJazz on Amino.

“Fetch!” Keith yelled, throwing a stick into the tall grass a few meters away. He looked down at his wolf expectantly, waiting for him to rush after it and bring it back, but the canine simply sat down and  returned his gaze with an innocent tail wag. 

 

The teen groaned and hung his head, exasperated. He trudged over to the stick to retrieve it then plopped down just outside of the cave with a tired sigh. Cosmo trotted over to him and laid down with his head on his owner’s knee, asking for attention, but was pushed away. 

 

“No. I’m mad at you.” Keith said firmly, pushing the animal’s muzzle away when he tried cuddling up to him again. Unfortunately, the wolf seemed to think it was some kind of game and continued trying to place his head on Keith’s knee, his tail wagging happily as he was shoved away again and again. After a minute it became obvious that he was playing, so the raven-haired teen ignored him, earning a disappointed whine from his pet. 

 

Krolia gave a soft chuckle at her son’s frustration. “What did he do this time?” She wondered as she stood from where she’d been preparing lunch, making sure to hide the food under an upside-down wicker basket to keep the wolf from stealing it. She crouched down next to the two and pet Cosmo’s head. 

 

The blade glared down at his pet. “I’ve been trying to teach him how to play fetch for an hour and he doesn’t get it.” He pouted, frustrated and disappointed. He thought that playing fetch was, like, a universal game for all canines. It apparently wasn’t for space wolves though. 

 

“Does he know the stick is a toy?” His mother questioned, taking a seat beside him and holding her hand out for said object. Keith relinquished it to her and rested his cheek on his hand, watching as she offered it to the wolf to sniff. “If he thinks it isn’t for him, then he won’t want it. If he doesn’t want it, then he won’t pursue it when you throw it.” She explained. 

 

Keith watched as Cosmo sat in front of Krolia and sniffed the stick with interest. After a moment he reached for it with his jaws, but before he could grab it the Galra pulled it away. She waved it around in the air, letting the wolf prowl after it and try to bite it until his attention was focused on the stick. She then offered it back to her son, holding it high enough for Cosmo to be unable to reach but not so high that he’d phase on top of her to get it. “Try now.” 

 

The teen sighed but took it, waving it boredly for a second to make sure the canine was paying attention. He then threw it to the same patch of grass, not expecting the wolf to go after it, and leaned his cheek onto his fist again. 

 

Cosmo stood in place for a second, staring at the space where the stick vanished into the grass. Just as Keith thought he would sit down and lose interest he suddenly phased into the grass, then phased in front of his owner, stick in his jaws. 

 

Keith gaped at him in shock and quickly moved to sit upright. “What?!” He said, amazed that that had actually worked. He took the stick back from the animal, watching as he sat down and panted happily, waiting for him to throw it again. 

 

He heard Krolia chuckle fondly beside him as he stood and chucked the toy, farther this time. Cosmo excitedly phased after it, disappearing into the trees. “You’re welcome.” She said, standing up as well to go back to what she was doing. 

 

Her son’s mouth twitched into a happy grin. “Thank you.” He said, watching her sit back down and resume preparing the food. Just as he turned his head to look for Cosmo again he heard the sound of the wolf phasing in front of him, and before he could react he was tackled to the ground. 

 

The pet dropped the stick and started licking Keith’s face, causing the teen to groan and shove him off. “How many times do I have to tell you to not do that?” He asked, exasperated again. 

 

Cosmo only wagged his tail and smiled. 


End file.
